


Some Robins Stay Dead

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a regular training session with just Dick and Tim, except..."Good shot, Jason!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Robins Stay Dead

“You’ve gotten pretty good at this for a beginner,” Dick said, grinning broadly at Tim.

Tim’s face flushed with pride, forehead slick with sweat. “That’s only because I’ve got a great teacher.”

“Awh. You make me blush,” Dick laughed.

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Tim said with a teasing smile.

“Ow. That’s mean.” Dick rubbed his chest in mock pain. “Just for that, we’re gonna go with Level Seven for today’s session.”

“Seven?” Tim groaned. He hated that level.

“Yeah, yeah. Preach it to the choir, Tim.”

Level Seven was heavy duty workout. It was tough. It was brutal. Tim barely made it out alive. But he was grinning from ear to ear when he and Dick were back to back. Watching out for each other. Kicking butt.

It was the best.

“Whoa! Good shot there, Jason!”

Until that happened.

Dick didn’t seem to notice the blunder, even when they bested the level in record time. He came up to Tim, his hand held up in a high-five, “C’mon, Tim! We did great back there.”

“You called me ‘Jason’.”

Dick froze, his hand still held up in mid-air.

Tim wasn’t hurt. Not because of that, but because of the look that flitted across Dick’s face was one full of hurt. He instantly regretted bringing it up.

“Sorry, my mistake. I guess I just got lost in the moment there,” Dick said, sounding awkward, his hand down, and mussing with his hair. Tim could see the tension in Dick’s shoulders.

“You miss him. We all do, Dick,” Tim said softly. “Don’t you think you should talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Dick snapped, startling Tim. He winced, looking sheepish at the outburst. “It’s been a rough session. Why don’t we go see if Alfred has something for us upstairs? Go on. I’ll join you in a bit.”

Tim hesitated, but he started walking up the steps reluctantly, only turning around when he almost reached the top. He saw Dick stand in front of Jason’s case, his hand pressed tight against the glass before he leaned forward, hand clenched tight.

Tim turned and walked up the last few steps without another glance.


End file.
